


Being A Good Babysitter

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: By now, Tatsuya is obviously old enough that he doesn't need a babysitter, even one he knows as well as Homura. But that doesn't mean that he's not interested in Homura. Not a single bit.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Tatsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Being A Good Babysitter

**Being A Responsible Babysitter**

  
Homura swallowed as she stared at the bulge in Tatsuya’s shorts, trying to pretend that the boy she still thought of as a toddler didn’t have an erection because of her. Tatsuya swallowed as he looked away, trying to pretend that he didn’t have an erection in front of his babysitter. Neither of them did a good job of it.  
  
“I,” Homura said, the word more of a gasp than the start of a sentence. She tried again. “Would you like some privacy, Tatsuya?”  
  
Tatsuya nodded, his face beet red. He spun around and waddled out of the room, his hands clamped over his crotch even though Homura couldn’t see it anymore. As soon as he was gone, Homura collapsed on the couch, trying to get her head together.  
  
To a certain extent, it wasn’t _that_ much of a surprise. Tatsuya was twelve now, and certain things were to be expected from a twelve-year-old boy. Especially during a hot summer when Homura showed up wearing clothing that would beat the heat instead of covering her body like normal.  
  
Homura knew she had a… well, Madoka always insisted that she was perfectly lovely and beautiful, but Madoka’s heart was much too kind for her own good. Homura knew what she looked like. But were preteen boys known for how choosy they were in what they got turned on by? No, they weren’t. Not even a little bit. Of course he was paying attention to her, when Homura’s arms were bare and she was wearing a shorter skirt than normal, with a thin top that breathed easily.  
  
He’d be doing that to _anyone_. Well, not Madoka, obviously, but Homura was sure that if Sayaka or Mami had been here, Tatsuya would probably have fainted by now from the arousal he was feeling. After all, they both had much more feminine bodies than she did. Sure, she had nice legs and nice hair (all the way down to her upper thighs by now) but that was _it_. There was just no way that anyone except for her perfect, loving Madoka could really be interested in her body.  
  
This just wasn’t the kind of attention she was used to getting. Or wanting. From a Kaname, yes. From _Madoka_ Kaname. Or maybe, just maybe, Junko, although _that_ had never gone beyond a very confused masturbation session that one time.  
  
Well, the important thing was… what was the important thing here? Homura tried to figure that out as she stood up to look through the door. Tatsuya was flipping through a manga so fast there was no way he could actually be reading it. But it did do a very good job of covering his crotch.  
  
Homura had never dealt with an erection before. Sex toys didn’t count, and even if they did, it would still only be the one time all five of the magical girls had gotten drunk with Mami and their blonde friend had shown off what kept her company at night. Homura’s cheeks heated at that, even after ten years and three dozen loops on top of that.  
  
But she knew how distracting it could be. How outright _painful_ it could be, apparently. And Homura liked Tatsuya. That was one of the reasons Homura had agreed to watch over him, since his parents were on their twenty-five year anniversary celebration and Madoka had gotten wrapped up in getting Sayaka and Kyouko out of trouble with each other again.  
  
Should… should she do something about it? And even as the thought came to Homura, she _knew_ she meant more than just getting Tatsuya an ice pack from the fridge. If she was going to ‘take care of it’ then it would be something… illegal, frankly, but also a learning experience for the both of them.  
  
And for some reason, Homura found the idea to be so _enticing_. There was something about taking care of Madoka’s dearly beloved little brother, showing him how to… Homura wasn’t sure how to finish that thought, but she was becoming _keenly_ aware of a heat not just on her skin but inside of her belly. She swallowed and looked in at Tatsuya again. He was still sweating and holding the manga in his lap.  
  
Could she do this? Could she really go in there and help her girlfriend’s little brother? Homura tried to think it over, all while being _very_ distracted by the heat growing and growing inside of her. Why was she getting this turned on? She wasn’t attracted to boys, she had known that for a long, _long_ time. But there was something about helping Madoka’s innocent little brother deal with his attraction to her…  
  
Homura sighed and then nodded. She might as well do it. After all, they had the house to themselves for the entire rest of the day and next morning. Nobody would _ever_ have to know about this. She’d just go in there and be a responsible babysitter.  
  
“Tatsuya?” Homura asked softly, quickly walking over to him before her nerve ran out. “Are you still feeling worked up?”  
  
“Gah!” Tatsuya squeaked, his manga falling from his hands onto the floor. “N-no! I’m feeling fine, Homura! You don’t need to-!”  
  
He cut himself off as Homura stopped in front of him, looking down at him. His hands were still covering his crotch, making it very, very obvious what he was worried about. Homura tried to think _rationally_ about what she was doing, but her every thought was tinged with lust by now. She shivered and sat down next to him on the chair. It was an _extremely_ tight fit and the two of them were pressed closely against one another.  
  
“Now then, Tatsuya,” Homura said, trying to figure out what to do with her hand. Eventually she ended up draping it across his shoulders, making him start. “I’m kind of flattered that you’d be interested in an older woman like me, but-“  
  
“You’re not old, Homura!” Tatsuya said, sitting up straight and turning to look at her. That put his eyes on the same level as her breasts, but what could she do about that? “You’re so smart and sexy and you and Big Sis love each other a _lot_ and…” he trailed off, seeming to finally hear what he was saying.  
  
Homura swallowed, feeling the arousal growing and growing inside of her. Had this _really_ been a good idea? If it wasn’t, there was no way to back down from it now. Mostly because Homura had never backed down from anything before in her entire life. Instead, she just nodded as if Tatsuya was making a good point and tried to marshal her thoughts.  
  
“Well, if you really feel that way about me,” Homura said, glancing down and seeing Tatsuya’s penis still forming a bulge in his shorts. It seemed he did. And that, if anything, he was _understating_ what he felt about her, “I might be able to help you out.”  
  
Homura barely heard the excited words spilling from Tatsuya’s lips. What was she _saying_? Was she nuts? But it still felt so _right_ to do this, to help the one boy she really cared about in this world (even if it was only because of his connection with Madoka) deal with his (rather flattering) attraction to her.  
  
Homura’s other hand crossed her lap and pressed against Tatsuya’s thigh. He started and then held himself stock still, looking up at Homura with big, round eyes. She could barely bring herself to meet his gaze and instead ran her hand back and forth a bit, feeling both his shorts and his skin underneath her hand.  
  
Tatsuya’s penis was obviously very, _very_ hard underneath his shorts. It was forming a very large bulge in his pants. Should a twelve-year-old boy have a… dick, Homura might as well call it a dick, just like she had a pussy, have a dick that large? Homura actually had no idea. The genital size and development of prepubescent children wasn’t something she had ever concerned herself with.  
  
She moved her hand up a bit and rested it on Tatsuya’s crotch. He gasped, staring at her with wide eyes. Homura stared back at him, forcing herself to acknowledge what she was doing. She was touching her girlfriend’s little brother. And pretty soon, she’d be having sex with him. She wasn’t certain exactly what _kind_ of sex it would be, but she knew that it would be happening.  
  
“Homura,” Tatsuya whispered underneath his breath. “You look so pretty like this.”  
  
Homura just nodded, not really trusting herself to respond to that right now. Instead, she shivered and felt the arousal inside of herself growing and growing. It was getting _very_ hard to deny what she was feeling. Her panties were starting to grown damp as she rubbed her thighs together underneath her short, thin miniskirt.  
  
“Just let me,” Homura said, shifting herself so that she ended up in Tatsuya’s lap. “I’ll take good care of you, Tatsuya, and make this all go away.”  
  
Tatsuya nodded quickly, staring up at her and at her small breasts. He lifted his hands and hesitated for a second before grabbing them. Homura winced, feeling the hands of someone else besides her and Madoka on her body for the first time in… ever, really  
  
“Gently, do it very gently,” Homura said, her voice wobbling from side to side. “They’re _sensitive_.”  
  
Tatsuya nodded and kept on touching her, going so gently that Homura could actually barely even feel what he was doing. Especially through her bra, but she didn’t have much intention of removing that right now.  
  
Instead, she looked down at Tatsuya’s crotch. She took a deep breath and undid his zipper, revealing his cock. It was hairless and sticking straight up into the air, wobbling back and forth a bit. She swallowed and wrapped her hand around it.  
  
It was _hot_ , far hotter than she had expected it to be. Homura gasped a bit, her grip loosening before she tightened her fingers back around it. There was a bit of give to it, just a little bit. But not all that much, really. She frowned and started to stroke it up and down. Homura didn’t have any experience with men, but she had still picked _some_ stuff up from movies and the like.  
  
“Oh!” Tatsuya moaned, his hands falling away from Homura’s chest and his head hitting the back of the chair. “Oh God!”  
  
How long was it going to take for Tatsuya to cum? Homura had no idea. How long it would take for a normal man to cum or for how long it would take for a preteen virgin getting a handjob from his crush to cum. She’d just have to wait and see, she supposed.  
  
And then… well, Homura was still feeling pretty horny, and she didn’t think there was the slightest chance that _she_ would be getting off on a handjob she was giving. Maybe Tatsuya could learn how to take care of a woman. Or maybe something else would happen. This was all such a confusing muddle that Homura didn’t see much point in trying to plan too far ahead right now. Instead, she just kept on moving her hand up and down, stroking off a preteen. What was _wrong_ with her?  
  
Nothing that Homura could afford to think about too much right now. She looked down at Tatsuya’s wide-eyed expression and felt her heart beat faster in her chest. He actually looked kind of cute like this. Very cute and entranced by her. Homura licked her lips and her eyes widened as Tatsuya’s own eyes followed the movement of her tongue.  
  
“Homura, you’re making me feel good,” Tatsuya gasped. “I mean, um, _really_ good.”  
  
Homura nodded along before what he was actually saying dawned. Her eyes got wide and she blushed, trying to think straight and decide what she wanted to do next. She was feeling pretty worked up herself and just stroking him, would that _really_ be enough for her? No, it wouldn’t be.  
  
“And I’m going to make you feel even better in a minute,” Homura said, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her shirt. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Just let me get more comfortable first,” she said, reciting something she had read in some book or seen on TV.  
  
Homura pulled her shirt off of her body, baring herself to Tatsuya. His eyes got wide and she could see his dick twitching back and forth even though nothing was touching it. He lifted his hands slowly before stopping halfway up. Homura nodded and then kept on going.  
  
She hopped off of the chair and reached down, unhooking her skirt. It fell to the floor and she was left in nothing but her underwear. She couldn’t decide if she should have worn a plainer set of bra and panties that would have covered more of her body or if they should display her even more. It was too late to make that kind of decision now, she supposed.  
  
“You’re amazing,” Tatsuya said, his hands hanging limply by his sides as he stared. “It’s incredible.”  
  
Homura flushed at that. She had thought that she would only ever want to hear those words from Madoka, but there was something sweet about Tatsuya saying them as well. It certainly made her heart beat faster in her chest and make the warm tingles inside of her lower belly grow hotter.  
  
“I’m glad you like me,” Homura said, trying desperately to sound cool and collected and in-control. It had been a long, long time since she had felt like this, not since middle school and those endless, hateful loops. “But I can think of something you’ll like even more.”  
  
Part of Homura still wasn’t sure that what she was doing was the best idea in the world. The rest of her ignored that and pushed her forward so that she ended up back on Tatsuya’s lap. Only this time, she was a _lot_ closer to him. She could actually feel his shaft rubbing against her inner thigh, just a few centimeters away from her core. She shivered, not having expected it to actually feel that good.  
  
Homura reached down and wrapped her hands around the shaft. She gave the stiff rod a few swift strokes, feeling it twitching back and forth in her hands. Precum was drooling from it and making her fingers all sticky as she went up and down along it. She shivered before looking at Tatsuya. At his face, that is.  
  
Homura had only ever seen this look of love and excitement on Madoka’s face before. It made her feel funny to know that such a young boy was looking at her like that. She did her best to put the thought to the side and then lifted herself up until she was hovering above Tatsuya’s shaft. Then she remembered to move her panties to the side so that he could actually go inside of her. That would be a pretty necessary step, all things considered.  
  
“Wow,” Tatsuya said, looking down at her crotch. His voice was excited and wobbly. “You’re so _wet_ down there, Homura!”  
  
Homura looked down at her crotch. She _was_ wet, even more turned on from this than she had thought she would be. She shivered and blushed and nodded, not quite trusting her voice to say anything right now. Instead, she kept a firm hold on Tatsuya’s rod and started to lower herself downward.  
  
The closest Homura had ever gotten to doing something like this before was a few daydreams about Madoka having a sex toy to use on her. Now that it was actually happening, well, Homura just had to shiver and trust that she could get herself through it. After all, she had gotten herself through a _lot_ worse, hadn’t she? And this might even end up being fun. Actually, she _knew_ that it would end up being _very_ fun.  
  
This was it, she realized. She was, in a _very_ technical sense, losing her virginity. To a preteen boy on pretty much the spur of the moment. She shivered, blushing as a wave of shame and arousal washed over her. And she kept on going, sinking down and down until she could feel his tip brushing against her wet folds, sending small, subdued tingles through her.  
  
“Now watch this carefully,” Homura said, keeping an iron grip on her voice. “This will be your first time, so I want you to make sure you remember every bit of it.”  
  
Tatsuya nodded quickly. Homura had a feeling he would be nodding along to just about _anything_ she said, but she did hope that he understood what was about to happen. And how good it would hopefully feel for the both of them.  
  
Then she took a deep breath and started to lower herself down. She gasped, feeling Tatsuya’s slender shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her. It felt _good_ , in a way that her fingers never could. Not as good as Madoka’s tongue, of course, but it still felt nice.  
  
Her hands came up and squeezed down on Tatsuya’s shoulders, her fingers going white with the pressure she was applying. It really _was_ feeling good and she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She just went further and further down, not stopping until she felt Tatsuya’s shorts pressing against her thighs. With a shock, she realized that she had taken the entire shaft, every single centimeter of Tatsuya’s dick. She shivered as she looked down at him.  
  
Tatsuya had a comical expression on his face as he stared back up at her. Then his gaze slowly swung downwards until he was looking at her pussy. Homura looked down there as well, not _quite_ believing what she was seeing. Or feeling. But it really was happening. She really did have the dick of her girlfriend’s brother inside of her. A shiver of excitement ran through her body and she started to move up and down again, feeling it shifting around inside of her.  
  
“It’s good,” Tatsuya moaned, his hands coming to rest on Homura’s hips. “It feels _really_ good, Homura!”  
  
“It feels nice for me as well,” Homura murmured, slowly shifting from side to side and feeling the shaft stretching her out in all new ways. She was telling the truth, and really _was_ enjoying what was happening to her. “It feels really nice.”  
  
It obviously felt a lot nicer for Tatsuya than it did for Homura. She had barely completed two more strokes when he moaned, his entire upper body pitching forward and pressing up against her. Homura’s mouth opened to ask what was wrong before she got a very clear answer.  
  
Tatsuya started to cum inside of her. Homura gasped, her eyes going as wide as saucers as she felt the cum starting to land on her inner walls. This was something she had _never_ expected to have happen to her. How could it? But now it was, and she was shocked to discover just how _good_ it felt to have a man’s semen spreading through her body. She shivered, her mouth opening and closing as the warm, sticky liquid spread through out her pussy, seeming to cover every single bit of it. And Tatsuya’s rod was still as hard as a rock. Shouldn’t it be shrinking now?  
  
“Homura, Homura, Homura, I love it, it’s the _best_ ,” Tatsuya moaned, staring up at her with wide eyes. “Thank you so much, I love you!”  
  
“I love you too,” Homura said, the words coming out on instinct before she could actually think about what she was _saying_.  
  
And by then, of course, it was much, much too late to take them back. She winced, looking down at Tatsuya’s wide-eyes expression of happiness and awe. Well, she couldn’t say no to that kind of face, could she? Especially not when she was so distracted by feeling this good. All she could do was keep on bouncing up and down along Tatsuya’s hard cock and feel the cum dripping out of her. Which wasn’t exactly something she was upset over feeling, of course.  
  
“Thank you, Homura!” Tatsuya squealed, wrapping his arms around Homura in a tight hug. “You’re the best!”  
  
Homura had gone red as she tried to think of a good way out of this. Nothing was coming to mind and all she could really bring herself to think about was how _good_ the rod inside of her felt. And it felt very good indeed. Distractingly good, as she kept on fucking it, bouncing up and down and making herself melt as it stirred up all kinds of things inside of her that she had never really felt before.  
  
Tatsuya was still touching her, getting over the initial burst of lust to raise his hands up to Homura’s body. Mostly to her breasts again, although Homura couldn’t begin to guess why he liked such a small pair of boobs so much.  
  
This time, he seemed to be feeling a lot more confident and moved his hands up underneath Homura’s bra. She gasped and almost doubled forward, feeling his hands rubbing against her. It felt _good_. It felt very, very good and she moaned, feeling her stiff nipples getting toyed with by unskilled hands. That shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, but all she could do was moan, feeling him touching her. And being inside of her, that was something that Homura couldn’t _begin_ to ignore.  
  
Homura was shocked to realize that she might actually cum from this. She was feeling good enough that she just couldn’t do anything _but_ cum in just a few minutes. The way he was touching her, the way he was inside of her, the shocking lust that had swept over her as soon as Homura had realized what was going on, it was all so _much_.  
  
She bit her lip, trying not to moan like a slut in front of Tatsuya. She didn’t do a very good job of it and blushed as a whimper escaped her lips as she kept on bouncing up and down. But she couldn’t stop.  
  
“This feels so good,” Tatsuya said, a goofy smile on his face as he gently rubbed Homura’s breasts. “It feels good for you too, right?”  
  
Homura jerkily nodded. She couldn’t bring herself to admit just how good it really did feel. Some things were just too embarrassing to admit to. Like getting fucked by a young boy. If Madoka ever asked about this, could Homura bear to tell her the truth? She wasn’t sure. Maybe if she was lucky, it would never come up.  
  
And if it did, the least Homura could do was to get an orgasm out of all of it. She shivered and reached up, grabbing Tatsuya’s hands. He was surprisingly warm and he made a surprisingly cute sound as she held on to him.  
  
“Touch me like this, not like that,” Homura said, her voice choked with lust as she adjusted how he was playing with her breasts.  
  
“Sure thing,” he said, nodding quickly. “I just need to do _this_ , right?”  
  
Homura gasped and nodded. That was about all she _could_ say right now. She didn’t trust her voice enough to try to say anything else.  
  
As Tatsuya demonstrated a shocking degree of skill in playing with a woman’s chest, Homura let her hands go down lower and lower. Pretty soon, they arrived at her crotch. She shivered, running one hand back and forth. She was wet. She was very, very wet. She was shocked at just how much she was leaking, actually.  
  
She leaked a bit more when she ran a finger across her clit. That sent a lightning bolt screaming up her spine until it exploded in her brain. She moaned, rocking back and forth, feeling her hips jerking back and forth as the pleasure washed around inside of her. Homura shook her head, trying to _focus_. But all she could think about was the pleasure that was growing and growing inside of her, getting close to the surface. Any minute now, she was going to cum. And wouldn’t that be _wonderful_?  
  
Homura thought that cumming on Tatsuya’s cock just might be the very best thing that had happened to her today. She shivered and kept on bouncing up and down, riding the shaft and feeling it stretching her out. She was getting _close_ , she was getting really close. But she needed to be even closer if she was going to feel as good as she wanted to feel.  
  
Tatsuya was helping with that. He was helping a _lot_. And not just because of what his rod were doing to her, but also the way his hands were playing with her breasts. He wasn’t as good at it as Madoka was, but for someone who couldn’t have ever touched a girl before, he was still making Homura melt as he kept on toying with her.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Homura softly whispered, not quite believing that this was really happening. “You’re going to make me cum, Tatsuya.”  
  
A big smile appeared on Tatsuya’s face. He nodded eagerly and kept up the thrusting, going and going, straining with all his might to lift Homura’s heavier frame up and down. And, of course, playing with her breasts, his fingers sending shivers through her as her stiff nipples were pinched and rubbed.  
  
Homura came. It was a shockingly good orgasm, one that made her rock back and forth, gasping for air as she felt the pleasure surging through her, insistent and demanding. And so, _so_ wonderful. She could feel her pussy squeezing down tightly around Tatsuya’s shaft, not letting go as she felt lights turn on and off inside of her brain.  
  
“Good,” she whispered, barely aware of how much she sounded like Tatsuya right now. “It’s so good. Thank you, Tatsuya.”  
  
Tatsuya just nodded, staring at Homura with wide eyes. He looked like he still couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Although, to be fair, Homura was still in shock over the entire thing as well. But who cared? She was feeling _great_ and she wanted to keep _on_ feeling great and there was no reason for this to end. Not a single reason at all.  
  
Just as soon as she caught her breath. Homura slumped forward, inadvertently pressing her breasts against Tatsuya’s face. He didn’t seem to complain about it and even made a happy squealing sound as it happened. And Homura could feel his shaft twitching inside of her as well, making everything feel just that much more… special. Yeah, special was one word for what they had just done.  
  
Another word might be illegal, but Homura had done a _lot_ of illegal things over her life. Why let one more stop her now? Especially when she could lean back and kiss Tatsuya.  
  
He wasn’t a great kisser, but there was something to be said for the puppy-like enthusiasm he showed as he kissed Homura back. The two of them embraced, their hands grabbing at each other as Homura felt a whole new wave of lust surging through her. And since Tatsuya’s rod was still nice and hard, she was sure that he was feeling pretty turned on as well.  
  
They had gone this far, so why not do it all over again? Homura thought that over for a minute but couldn’t see anything in it that she could object to. She nodded and looked down at Tatsuya, pulling back just a bit.  
  
“Tatsuya?” Homura asked, wiping some sweat from her forehead. “Do you want to do this again?”  
  
Homura already knew what the answer would be before she even asked the question.

  
*******

  
In another realm entirely, a figure dressed all in white looked down at the scene. A figure dressed in black was pressed up against her as they both studied the erotic display, as Tatsuya started to explore Homura’s body once again.  
  
“Oh my, Homura,” Madoka said happily, her golden eyes gleaming with delight. “That was even more erotic than I thought it would be!”  
  
“Of course it is,” Homura chuckled, trailing her gloved fingers down Madoka’s chin and neck. “I’m the devil, aren’t I? I know how to tempt even an angel to fall. Someone like _her_ just isn’t even a challenge.”  
  
“What should we do next?” Madoka asked, a hand sliding between Homura’s thighs and then lifting up a bit, sliding underneath her tight, feathery dress. “Do we do a reset or see if the Madoka down there wants to join in?”  
  
“I was thinking of trying out something new,” Homura said, tugging Madoka closer even as she shivered. “How would the Homura down there go about seducing a straight girl?”  
  
“But Homura,” Madoka gasped as her worst enemy and only lover pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her pert breasts, “we don’t _know_ any straight girls.” She frowned, trying to think as the devil did something _very_ sinful with her tongue to Madoka’s nipples. “I suppose Hitomi will have to do.”  
  
Homura shrugged as she kept on playing with Madoka’s body. They could decide that sort of thing later. For now, watching a half-real copy of herself getting it on with the wholly fake version of Madoka’s mortal brother had gotten her riled up. And there was nobody else for her but Madoka. Nothing would ever change _that_.  
  
They’d take care of each other and then once that was over, they could _play_ some more. And see what other fetishes they could explore together.  
  
Life was so much better up here in Heaven, Homura thought for an instance before she started kissing Madoka, working her way up to her lips.  
  
So much better. There were so many fun games to play, just for one example.


End file.
